objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Battle for Grand Metropolis
18 objects. One grand metropolis. We don't even know who will win, But something we know is that their chances of winning the city may be at stake, with the dramatic decisions of the Joker. Who will win? Who will fail? What betrayals and friendships may come? This is..... EPIC BATTLE FOR GRAND METROPOLIS! Transmission : A inevitable contract I was fated to host this show. I don't know how, but the producers said I had to. I reluctantly accepted it. My name was Syringe. At first, I woke up at here with no memory of who I am. It seemed like a so-called amnesia. I eventually found my way to the studios and asked for help. They begged me to host the show, because apparently others were busy hosting other object shows, and some were dead. They promised me to help me figure out who I am. So here am I, hosting this show. This is where the game begins.... Day 1 and 2 Syringe : ....Oh, uh, Is this recording? Ok, Welcome to the camp of the Sunlight Island! As you can see, This is a camp. Buuuuut, 17 of the campers will compete to fight for the grand prize : Grand Metropolis. Once you win, You have full control of it. You'll have to do lot of paperwork in there to manage it, but It's worth it. So! Let's meet the contestants. First up is Apple, from Inanimate Insanity! Apple : Hi guys! It's great to be here. I'm here to win the grand metropolis for Marshmallow!.....What does 'metropolis' mean? Syringe : Uh.... next is Marshmallow. Marshmallow : Apple! I'm so glad to see you! Apple : Marshmallow, my good ol' buddy! *hugs* Syringe : Awww! You look so cute together! I mean... next up is OJ. OJ : Hey guys. At last, I'm away from Salt. She's psycho. Syringe : Okay, next up in the aisle is Test Tube, Pencil, Match and Robot Flower! Test Tube : Blah, blah blah...... Match : OMG, like shut up nerd! Pencil : Match, That wasn't very nice! Robot Flower : I better win this season or I'll crush you! Syringe : Well, Blocky, Book, Pen, Coiny and Golf Ball can all come up. Blocky : Yeah, another season! Book : Pencil! Where's Ruby? Pencil : I don't know! Pen : Blocky, my friend! *brofist* Coiny : Huh? No Needle? Awwww.... Golf Ball : My chances of winning are 45.112%! Syringe : Speaking of Ruby.... Here she comes with Bubble! Ruby : Yay! Are there gonna be peanuts? Bubble : OMBB, this is gonna be the greatest season ever! :D Syringe : Ice Cube, Fanny and Marker are coming and ready! Ice Cube : Wow! :D Fanny : I hate you all, and I'll cream you people! Marker : I still have a tattoo. Syringe : And the last three are..... Paper, Leafy and Rocky! All BFDI contestants : GASP! All BFDIA&II Contestants : *confused, some even greet Leafy* Leafy : Hey guys, What's up? Blocky : Ugh, look, the Dream Island thief. OJ : Hey, Nice to meet you! Paper : Hey, guys, I'm Paper! Rocky : *squeaks* Syringe : Now, let me show you around. * they reach the Campfire* Syringe : This is the competition's main factor. Fanny : *snickers* A campfire? How is a campfire a competion's main facto- Syringe : SHHH! Anyways, each of you will have to face the Joker. The Joker can eliminate a contestant of his choice. Pen : I bet It's Leafy! Leafy : Guys, I said I was sorry! :( Syringe : Not so fast! The Joker this season is.... FIREY! Firey : Hey guys! Coiny : Oh, great. I'm doomed. Firey : I'd love to, but I'm not eliminating you for our rivalry. Leafy : Firey! Firey : Leafy! Leafy : I'm so glad to see y- wait, how do you remember me? Firey : I regained my memories with the Insanity-go-away-inator. Leafy : O....k....? Syringe : This is the Rocket of Shame. It will blow up by the time you reach the sky, and you'll land in Island of Shame. But, If you suffer the consequences, You might be executed in space, due to lack of oxygen and poisonous gas. All contestants : GASP! Ruby : Wait, that means.... Syringe : Yes. YOU MIGHT DIE, and you may never, EVER come back to the competition. Blocky : *shivers in fear* Fanny : *hits Blocky* Oh, man up! Those are just rumors! (and the 2/5 of the tour later....) Syringe : This is the Confessional Booth. Here, you can confess your personal thoughts in the game, and you can also vote. So, any volunteers to test it out? Confessional Cam OJ : Ok.... first confessional! I really hope that I win, Otherwise, I wish luck to my good friends. Now about my personal thoughts.... I don't trust that Fanny, he is really arrogant and cocky. Fanny : Pffftt! As if I'll die when I'm eliminated. =CONFESSIONAL END = Syringe : This is your cabins. You sleep here. Well, you probably need a rest. Sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the fields. In the Boys' cabin OJ : Well, we're here. It's nice, at least. Paper : Yeah. Coiny : Well, oh well, I'm glad I share a room with those guys. Rocky : *jumps on one bunk and falls asleep* On the other side Pen : PILLOW FIGHT! Blocky : WITH FLASHY LIGHTS! Fanny : I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! D:< Pen : *whisper* Jeez, he IS grumpy. Confessional Cam Pen : I'm not lying. He IS mean to everyone, and he was at Battle for Space Palace. Firey is likely gonna vote him off. =CONFESSIONAL END = In the Girls' cabin Pencil : Yeah! We share the room by ourselves! Match : Like, coolio! Bubble : Yoy! Ice Cube : Wow! Ruby : I'll just sleep in the other room. Book : Same.. Match : NO, Ruby, no. We have to sleep together when we're in an alliance. Ruby : This is different from BFDI. This is EBFGM. Now If you'll excuse me, I will sleep. Apple : Yeah! Another roommate! Marshmallow : Yaaay! :D Book : Hold up a sec, I think I need to check up on Golf Ball.... Golf Ball : *throwing up* BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Book : Oh my gosh! What happened? Golf Ball : I ate a cookie with dimples..... Book : GASP! Call the medic! Marshmallow : Already done! Book : GJ! They should be arriving soon.... (3 minutes later....) Syringe : Thanks for reporting. We'll take care of everything else. Golf Ball : Thanks.... *coughs barf* That's the nicest thing anyone ever done to me...... Book : Get well soon, Golf Ball! D: (Ambulance drives off) Pencil : Why did you help the bossy-bot? Match : Yeah, like, why? Book : I felt bad for her..... Plus, I had to make up for leaving Golf Ball alone in Evil Leafy... Pencil : 1. You know that Golf Ball is a bozo-brain. 2. Who cares? She deserved it. Either way, I'll let it slip this time. But next time, you're doomed. Ruby : Wow..... you're betraying us? Book : No, I'm not betraying the alliance, I- Ruby : I understand. Pencil is the bossy bot after all! Book : ....Yeah, I guess you're right. Ruby : Well, Good night. Book : Good night. DAY 2 Syringe : Uh.... Wake up! Blocky : *rolls on his bed and ignores him* Syringe : Oh uh.... that didn't work... *on megaphone* THE FIRST ONE TO WAKE UP GETS A SPECIAL PRIZE! Golf Ball : Wha? A special prize? I've got to- Dr. Capsule : Woah, woah woah, Hold right there, 'Team leader', You're severely poisoned. Say, How about a immunity for the rest of the day? Golf Ball : ....deal. On the boys' cabin Pen : Sweet prize is mine, so long, suckers! Blocky : Not so fast, fellow friend! *tackles him* Coiny : Did he mention 'special prize'? I'm in! Paper : dolphins.... *shiver* OJ : Eh, I'm good. Confessional Cam Paper : *sucking his thumb* Happy place... happy place..... =CONFESSIONAL END = In the girls' cabin Pencil : Get out of my way! Match : Nuh-uh, girl! (they start a catfight) Book and Ruby : (sneaks through while they fight) Apple : C'mon Marshy, Let's win the city! Marshmallow : Yaaaay!